


Meeting Error

by Lost_S07l



Series: Meeting AU´s [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: After a genocide run, a pissed Sans looks to calm himself down in the Inbetween. But a unexpected guest interrupts him.
Series: Meeting AU´s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846429
Kudos: 25





	Meeting Error

....  
When I get my hands on That KId! In the name of Asgore!!!! It slowly starts get annoying being killed like that. And I can´t change the line I say at all, when it comes to that f@cking fight! Ugh….

Okei Sans….You need to calm yourself down. Being pissed doesn´t get you anywhere. One always needs to have a cool head in such situations. Like Papy. God….I still can´t get over the fact that he KNOWS….that´s still is weird..but know we have each other..and now…Paps knows some of the things I feel…….

I never would have..thought….that talking about…somethings…would help. The Moment I told him….I felt such a heavy burden…lift from my chest..That just…felt amazing.  
And I heard also Paps´s story…once he finished, I just went there…and hugged him. And started crying. We both did. Having heard such depressing stories from someone you love….it breaks you. Which….made me quilt trip myself. I thought: „If he didn´t know…he wouldn´t be feeling so hurt..It´s my fault….“

I was once again in the Black Waiting room.

-Today we could maybe have some fun, with that gray kid..-

Letting the rage slowly fade, and letting it being replaced with calmness, I went into the room filled with the windows to the other universes. 

-I should ask the kid what that places name actually is….-

Once I reached the door and slowly opened it, some fricking strings quickly tied me up and dragged my inside. 

„Hey Kid! What the h-„

„Who are you?“

A really glitchy voice…a really glitchy. It kinda reminds me….of an angry Paps….oh no….is this also someone like him?

Once the strings stoped themselves, I was hanging upsid3 down.

-Why…… I just wanted to have a nice break with the gray kid---

I swang for quite some while before I answered that glitchy voice. 

„The names Sans. May I ask yours?“

-God…I feel dizzy from hanging upside down..-

The glitchy Voice answered me.

„That doesn´t matter because I will be the last thing you see before I eradicate you out of existence…“

His eye falched an interesting red-yellow colour.

My Stats were visible.

„ Original Sans.  
HP 1  
LV 1  
The one who remembers.  
The strongest of them all.  
The one who doesn´t obey.  
The one who survived.“

The glitchy voice stayed silent. It didn´t say anything. After a while, the strings around from me loosened up and went into the other Sanses eyes. God….that just looks weird.

I fell on the floor.

„You could at least could have put me down more gently!!“

The glitchy voice said: „Sorry…..“

Once I had a better look of them, I saw a black Sans with some interesting eyes.  
-I have a feeling, that all the other versions I meet will have some weird eye thing…like Red had normal eyes…killer´s were not so normal…and this guy here….his just seemed weird..-

We then looked at each other in silence for a while. 

„So…..who are you?“

The black Sans looked at me.

„Names Error….It would be easier if you just checked…“

I looked a little surprised at the shyness in his voice.

„Okei….Thanks buddy.“

I checked his Stats.

„Error Sans: prefers to be called Error  
HP 9999999  
LV 9999999  
The third stage of Classic  
The Destroyer of Aus  
The broken one  
The one keeping the promise.“

-Woah….he is really powerful…..though…why did it say that I was the most powerful?.....will need to ask him later if he knows something.-

„It is nice to meet ya Error. Though why did ya tie me up?“

Error looked away.

„I…i thought you were just another anomaly…“

I looked at myself. 

-….I maybe am…….but….whatever..-

„Heh…No worries. I usually don´t expect anybody besides the gray kid here. You are the second one who has appeared here, you know.“

He looked surprised at that,

„Really? Usually, when I come here, there is nobody. Which makes this place nicely…quiet.“

I chuckled.

-That it does. It is a nice place to just…think.-

„I bet…though. If you are a destroyer….why are these then still here?“

I waved at all the AU windows in the room.

„…….“

He stayed silent.

„Because……I am tired…..of this….“

-Oh…-

„I think we should sit down for this, buddy..“

I brought Error to my usual sitting place. Over the time the gray Kid had brought some nice sitting pillows here. So that it would be more cozy.  
We then sat down.

„So….do you wanna have something? Like ketchup?“

He chuckled.

„Do you have some Chocolate?“

-….that´s new…-

„Hey Kid?“

They appeared next to me.

„Yeah Sans?“

„Could you bring us some Chocolate? And some hot cocoa? I feel like this would be a nice change for once.“

I smiled at them.

„Sure! Wait a second then.“

They disappeared. And in their stead chocolate and hot cocoa appeared. 

We both chuckled.

„Thanks Kid!“

„Thank you..“

The Kids laughter was heard from the distance.

„You are Welcome.“

I then looked at Error.

He seemed to be enjoying his chocolate and Cocoa a lot.

„Heh. Glad to see you enjoy it.“

Error blushed a little out of embarresment.

„…Whatever…..“

„You kinda remind me of Killer. He looked the same when he got his ketchup.“

I smiled at that. In such lives as ours…some happiness is aloud once in a while. But…I would prefer to have that a little more.

Error looked suprised.

„The Other was Killer? Oh no….did he challenge you to a fight?“

I smiled.

„Yeah…we then had a ketchup competition…so nothing to worry…“

Error looked even more suprised.

„Woah…..“

After a while of eating and drinking, Error started to talk about his story. I shouldn´t have been surprised, after Killers stories of the bad guys. But Errors shook me..I didn´t think…  
this could be me….in the future. He also talked about the voices, which he heard from time to time. Oh lord….

After he finished.

„That….sounds rough…..“

He chuckled ironically.

„Yeah….“

„…..Wanna be friends?“

Error looked at me in supriese once more.

„What..?“

I repeated myself, with a smile.

„I said, do ya wanna be friends?“

He seemed…scared?

„Why do you want to be friends with me? I am someone who destroys things…and people. No one should be friends with me!“

„But I want to be.“

Error was glitching badly.

„Error! Are you alright?“

I looked at him worriedly. Error looked like he was häving a small panik attack.

„Error…..listen to my voice….breath with me….In…..and out…..in…..and out…..“

Error slowly breathed with me, until he calmed down.

„..better?“

He looked tiredly at me.

„Yeah…..“

„So…once again then…do you want to be friends with me?“

He didn´t answer right away.

„…..Sure.“

He then smiled.

„Glad to hear that. Hey Kid!“

The Gray Kid appeared in front of me.

„Yeah?“

„Would you do the honors?“

They smiled.

A phone appeared in Errors hand.

„Here you go. Your numbers should be saved as well.“

„Thanks Kid.“

The Gray Kid disappeared once again.

Error looked baffledly at me.

„Mind explaining?“

„Yeah. So this in your hand is a phone. Iti s connected to mine. There are also some extra functions in there.“

I showed him the camera, the texting and calling funtions in there. Once we went to the contacts we saw there wasn´t only my number saved in it.

„So you have also met Red ?“

I chuckled.

„Yeah. I jumped into his AU….a complicated start, but now he are friends.“

Error smiled.

„That´s good to hear..“

I took out my phone.

„Is it okay if we take a selfie?“

Error looked uncomfortable, but he agreed.

Once the pic was taken.

„I will send it to you.“

I pushed the send buttom.

A „ching“ noise came from Errors phone.

He opened it, and smiled.

„Here you go.“

„Thanks….“

We talked for a while longer. Seems like, even though he is a „destroyer“ he is also a „creator“. He liked to knit and sew things. Showing me some of the puppets he has made.  
They were really well done. I asked if he wanted to do one of me too. He looked away, before saying yes.

After a a few hours.

„I need to get going.“

Error slowly got up from his place. 

„I get the feeling that the others did some sh1t while I was gone..“

I chuckled at that.

„Better go check it out then.“

He smiled too. He then opened a portal.

„…Can I come next time here as well?“

I smiled.

„Yeah! The more the merrier! In a sanse!“

He started glitching.

And I laughed.

„I sans that you are like Paps. No lover of puns!“

He started to glitch even more.

„Oh god…just get going. And you can call and text me too!“

Error was on the other side of the Portal, which was closing itself.

„……Yeah…I remember….and thanks Classic…I had fun!“

„Me too, buddy!“

And then it closed.

……

……

„Hah……“

-I don´t want to go back yet…..-


End file.
